gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Double Dare (2)/Video Gallery
"On your mark... get set... GO!" ...watch, that is, the following videos focusing on one of the greatest kids game shows of all time. It's the Double Dare Video Gallery. The Original Double Dare First Taped Episode Double Dare Premiere Double Dare (1986) - The Hamsters vs. The Destroyers Double Dare (1986) - The Spazballs vs. The Stooges Double Dare (1986) - The Dynamite Duo vs. The Odd Couple Double Dare Tricksters vs. Mad Hatters Double Dare Dynamics vs. Psychedelics Super Sloppy Double Dare Super Sloppy Double Dare (1987) - The Difference vs. Punky Preppies Super Sloppy Double Dare (1987) - The Pepperoni Pizzas vs. The Miracle Workers Super Sloppy Double Dare (1989) - Groveling Grummets vs. Jammin' J's Super Sloppy Double Dare 1989 Gruesomes vs Super Sloppy Warriors Super Sloppy Double Dare (1989) - Bodacious Boneheads vs. Electric Youth Super Sloppy Double Dare (1989) - The Slime Bowl Family Double Dare FOX Run Family Double Dare 1988 Promo Fox's Family Double Dare - The Brotschuls vs. The Duncans Fox's Family Double Dare - The Chews vs. The Wilfrids Fox's Family Double Dare - The Datz-Lerners vs. The Dieroffs Fox's Family Double Dare - The Durgarys vs. The Marinis Fox's Family Double Dare - The Fondak vs. The Fischler Fox's Family Double Dare - The Gudelunas vs. The Keeneys Fox's Family Double Dare - The Kudlas vs. The Sterns Fox's Family Double Dare - The McGoldricks vs. The O'Donnells Fox's Family Double Dare - The McKennas vs. The Millhouses Fox's Family Double Dare - The Robinsons vs. The Carrs Fox's Family Double Dare - The Scharles vs. The Lentzs Fox's Family Double Dare - The Southwicks vs. The Doerrs Fox's Family Double Dare - The Winwards vs. The Rileys Nickelodeon Run Family Double Dare (1990) - The Queen Of Hearts vs. The Krunchers Family Double Dare (1990) - The Ready or Nots vs. The Turgid Snow Balls Family Double Dare 1992 Premiere - Clarkmeisters vs. Wild Walls Family Double Dare (1992) - Tournament Of Champions Bruce Jenner Pilots Double Dare - Non Celebrity Pilot Celebrity Double Dare Jason Harris Double Dare 2000 Era Double Dare (2000) - The Steele Trap vs. The Vipers Double Dare (2000) - Red Warriors vs. Blue Blazers Double Dare (2000) - Charlie's Red Angels vs. Blue Falcons Double Dare (2000) - Lightning Lims vs. Blue Gak Attacks Double Dare (2000) - Red Barons vs. Blue Bombers Double Dare (2000) - Red Rubies vs. Blue Bees Double Dare (2000) - Red Birds vs. Blue Birds Double Dare (2000) - Red Dragons vs. Blue Moons Double Dare (2000) - Snow Day vs. The Amanda Show Double Dare (2000) - 100 Deeds Of Eddie McDowd vs. The Amanda Show Double Dare (2000) - Red Rattlers vs. Blue Blazers Double Dare (2000) - Red Rough Riders vs. Slimenators Double Dare (2000) - The Tanky Tanks vs. The Blue Monty Double Dare (2000) - Team Odyssey vs. Blue Bombers Double Dare (2000) - Redalodeons vs. Blue Angels Double Dare (2000) - Awesome Andersons vs. The Blue Wave Double Dare (2000) - Red Rockin' Rollers vs. Blue Daba Dee Double Dare (2000) - The Nicks vs. The Demolition Crew Double Dare (2000) - Red Raptors vs. Little Boy Blues Double Dare (2000) - The Miracles vs The Blue High Fives Double Dare (2000) - Coyotes vs. Blue Angels Double Dare (2000) - No Authority vs. N' Toon Double Dare (2000) - Red Gak Attack vs. Blue Lions Double Dare (2000) - Red Redegades vs. Blue Bikers Double Dare (2000) - Red Lions vs. Blue Streaks Double Dare (2000) - Red Riders vs. Blue Jays Double Dare (2000) - Taina vs. Noah Knows Best|Final episode of Double Dare 2000 Specials Salute to Double Dare Double Dare- The Inside Scoop Double Dare The Messiest Moments VHS Double Dare Super Sloppiest Moments How to Throw a Double Dare Party VHS Category:Double Dare (2) Category:Videos